


Q's Choice

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Mockery, Q makes a choice, and the Enterprise crew thinks he's up to no good, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q arrives aboard the Enterprise, stranding the ship in space. He offers Picard a way out. 24 hours together, Picard doing anything Q requests of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q's Choice

"Captain," Data said from his position at Ops, "it would appear that we have stopped."  
"What is the reason for this, Mr Data?" Jean-Luc asked, furrowing his brow.  
"Unknown Sir," Data replied, "perhaps Lieutenant Commander LaForge will know. Although, an engineering issue would appear on my screen."  
"Yes, it would. Are any issues at all appearing on your display screen, Mr Data?"  
"None at all Sir," Data replied.  
"Oh come now Mon Capitan, I thought you'd have realized by now that I was the one who stopped your trusty Enterprise from boldly going any further," Q said as he turned the helmsman's chair around to face Jean-Luc. "Did you miss me Jean-Luc? Because I've certainly missed you."  
Jean-Luc rose from his own seat and pulled on his tunic. "What do you want, Q?"  
"Who said I wanted anything?" Q asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"You never show up unless you want something. And usually that something is to cause trouble and be a pain in the sides of myself and my crew," Jean-Luc replied loudly, his face turning red.  
"Oh come now, Mon Capitan, is that really fair?" Q asked. "All I've tried to do is help you. It isn't my fault if your child minds can't understand what it is I'm really trying to do."  
"We do not have child minds Q!" Jean-Luc exclaimed, "you don't give us humans enough credit for anything that we have achieved. Now, I'm only going to say this once. Let my ship go!"  
Q laughed. "Oh, mon Capitan. Do you really think that it's that simple? I will let your ship go in due time, but I have conditions before I do so."  
"Q, this is my ship. You are in no place to make demands or conditions. Let us go, now."  
"Au contrare, Mon Capitan. I am in the perfcet position to make these conditions. You can't move your ship until I let you go, and I won't allow it until you adhere to my conditions. Now, the conditions are as follows: you will do as I say for 24 hours, Mon Capitan, and I'll let you, your ship, and your crew go from this location. It won't be anything horrible that you have to do, don't worry," Q said, trying to reassure him. "So, what do you say?"  
"Do I have a choice?" Jean-Luc asked.  
"No you don't," Q replied, a smile forming on his face.  
Jean-Luc reached up to rub his face. "Then I'll do it. But please know that if I had a choice, I'd have said no."  
"It has been noted Sir," Data piped up.  
"Well, first things first," Q said, "hand the bridge over to Commander Riker. He'll be in charge for the next 24 hours."  
"Commander Riker, you have the bridge. Take care of our ship," Jean-Luc said, hanging his head slightly. He knew that if something went wrong, Q would not let him return to the bridge.  
"Aye Sir, I always do," Will replied, nodding his head and moving to the Captain's chair, realizing that he was going to be very bored for the next 24 hours, though he was glad that he wouldn't be experiencing the 'excitement' that the Captain would be.

Jean-Luc followed Q off the bridge and onto the turbolift. "Are you having fun yet, Jean-Luc?" Q asked.  
"No, and I doubt that I'll be having any fun at all with you around," he replied, "where are we going?"  
"Your quarters for now," Q replied.  
Jean-Luc sighed and called for the turbolift to take them to Deck??

Once they arrived, Q sat down on one of Jean-Luc's sofas. "Alright, I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but I want this to sort of be like a- what do humans call it- date for us. But you still have to do everything I say Jean-Luc," Q said.  
"Q, both people need to agree to go on a date. This is not how it works," Jean-Luc said, anger rising inside of him.  
"But aren't all first dates a little bit rough?" Q asked.   
"Not as rough as this one is going to be," Jean-Luc replied.   
"Only because you're making it more difficult than it needs to be. Now go and get us each a cup of Earl Grey from your silly replicator thing," Q said, waving his hand lightly.  
Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and went to the replicator, ordering 2 of his favourite cup of tea.  
He went back and handed one to Q, who thanked him before taking a sip.  
"Oh, Jean-Luc, this is terrible, how do you drink this stuff?" Q asked, gagging loudly.  
Jean-Luc scowled. "Well I can hardly be blamed for anyone's lack of taste. Especially yours."  
Q shook his head. "How did you make it to being a Captain Jean-Luc? I never realized it before, but your behaviour is awful."   
"Only when I'm not being given a choice in my own life and having to blindly do what someone I don't like tells me to," he replied.  
"You're going to be saving your ship Jean-Luc, doesn't that make you happy?" Q asked.  
"I shouldn't have to be saving my ship from you. Since when did you become our enemy?" Jean-Luc asked. He had never considered Q a real threat or an enemy of the Enterprise until now.  
"Mon Capitan, I am not your enemy, I'm simply distracting you. Nothing out there requires your attention is out there right now. I promise," Q said, smiling lightly.  
Jean-Luc sighed. "Fine, but if I hear that the Fleet is destroyed in the next 24 hours, I'm blaming it on you, Q."  
Q shrugged. "It won't happen. Would I let that happen?"  
"I don't know," Jean-Luc replied.

For the next 6 hours, Q and Picard went around the Enterprise, doing whatever popped into Q's head. So far, they had: played games on the holodeck (Q faked an injury), gone to Sickbay (where Jean-Luc would have died if Beverly's looks could kill), gone to the schoolroom (where Q mocked all the children inside with no interference from Jean-Luc), and gone to Ten Forward (where Jean-Luc would have died, again, if Guinan's looks could kill).  
Jean-Luc was tired of Q's antics, and he still had 18 hours to go. Finally, he asked, "Q, why are we doing these things?"  
"Because it's fun, and no one can stop me. Not even the all-powerful Captain Jean-Luc Picard," Q said with a laugh. "Are you saying that you'd like something more dangerous or adventurous?"  
"Being nearly killed by Dr Crusher and Guinan is quite enough danger for me, thank you Q," Jean-Luc retorted, his face turning red again.  
"Oh, mon Capitan. You're scared of the ladies. Isn't that just darling?" Q mocked him with a broad smile.  
"I'm not scared of them, I just know better than to upset them like you did. They looked ready to kill me for not interfering," Jean-Luc snapped. "Beverly and Guinan are my friends and they deserve more than to have you treat them like that."  
"Are you still in love with Dr Crusher?" Q asked. 'If so, I understand why you want to impress her and keep her happy."  
Jean-Luc felt his stomach churn. How in the Alpha Quadrant did Q know about his feelings for Beverly? "I've never been in love with Dr Crusher. She is simply my friend, the widowed wife of my best friend. Please stop this foolishness, " he snapped, feeling bad about lying, once again, about his feelings.  
Q put his hands up. "Now now Jean-Luc. Play nicely. I was only joking. ut since you want to get adventurous, it's time for you to hold my hand and walk back to your quarters."  
Jean-Luc felt his stomach sink. Q had his hand outstretched and Jean-Luc reluctantly took it and held onto it. He feared what might happen to the Enterprise if he disobeyed Q.  
Walking out onto the deck, Jean-Luc became instantly self-conscious of what any crew member who saw them might think. He looked at Q, who was still wearing the smile on his face. Clearly, the omnipotent being didn't care what others thought or if they saw.  
Remarkably, they made it back to Jean-Luc's quarters with only a few crew members spotting them on their way.  
Once they were inside, Jean-Luc tried to pry his hand from Q's. "Ah ah, Mon Capitan. We're going to continue holding hands. Let's sit down so that I can make my next request."  
Jean-Luc nodded. Only 16 more hours of having to obey Q. They sat down beside each other, holding hands. Q's face hid a smile, whilst Jean-Luc's held a frown. He could imagine very few things worse than having to hold Q's hand.  
"Kiss me, Jean-Luc," Q said, and Jean-Luc knew that he had found something much worse than simply holding hands.  
He knew it would be no use to pretend that he hadn't heard Q. The omnipotent being would simply request a kiss over and over until Jean-Luc finally gave in.  
"How would you like for me to kiss you Q?" he asked, after remembering what could happen to the Enterprise if he denied Q.  
"Preferably on the lips, Mon Capitan. And not just a light peck either, I want it to last," Q said.  
Jean-Luc shook his head before turning and pressing a kiss to Q's lips.  
Q dropped Jean-Luc's hand and wrapped his arms around the man, holding him close. The Captain tasted of that awful Earl Grey, but Q didn't mind. Q experimented with kissing Jean-Luc, and after a moment, Jean-Luc was beginnning to enjoy himself.   
When they broke the kiss after an unknown length of time, both of them were smiling. Jean-Luc was surprised about the fact that he had, in fact, enjoyed kissing Q.   
"Q, that was actually very nice," Jean-Luc whispered.  
"Told you so," Q replied, "next request, we're going to go and sleep. I want to hold you while you sleep. I don't think you sleep enough."  
"Q, I thought today was just about you getting away with things, not about me getting sleep," Jean-Luc said in an equal tone.  
"I'm trying to prove to you that I care," Q remarked, stroking Jean-Luc's face.  
Jean-Luc didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to feel affection for Q. He took the omnipotent being's hand and stood up, leading Q to his bedroom.   
"Let's do this Q," he said, "but please, let's keep our clothing on."  
"Of course Jean-Luc," Q replied, sitting down on the bed and putting his feet up. Jean-Luc went around to the other side and lay down.   
Q inched closer and carefuly wrapped an arm around Picard. Jean-Luc and Q both smiled happily. Jean-Luc was sure that there was something wrong, possibly he had been drugged, but he didn't really care. Q wasn't that bad after all.   
Within moments of Q holding Jean-Luc, the Starfleet Captain fell asleep.

When Jean-Luc awoke, he was confused. Q was no longer holding him. He turned his head to see Q reclined on the bed, stroking his back. "Hello Mon Capitan. Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
"I did in fact. Thank you for that," Jean-Luc said, his voice still sounding tired.  
"You're welcome. We only have an hour left. There's just one more thing I want us to do," Q said.  
"Anything," Jean-Luc said, allowing Q to take his hand and lead him from his quarters to the turbolift.   
Standing in the turbolift, Q looked at Jean-Luc and smiled happily. He knew that he was doing the right thing. There was no way that the alternative would be better.  
When the two of them stepped out onto the bridge, Q turned to Jean-Luc. "My final request is that you trust me," he said.  
"What do you want me to do?" Jean-Luc asked, not arguing. If this was a mistake, he would learn from it, but he sincerely hoped it was not.  
"Resume control of the Enterprise and put me at the helm. The time has come to move your vessel," Q said, "but it has to be me."  
Jean-Luc nodded. "Please don't let me down Q."  
"I won't, Jean-Luc."  
"Commander Riker," Jean-Luc called, Will turning to face his captain. "I'm resuming control. Q, take the helm."  
"Captain, are you sure?" Will asked, receiving a nod from Jean-Luc.  
Q went to sit in the helmsman's seat and began working immediately. Before Jean-Luc and the crew of the Enterprise knew it, they were a thousand kilometres from their previous location.   
"Q, what have you done?" Jean-Luc asked.  
"I've saved you from something you could never have escaped from. You wouldn't have even seen it coming. I had to. In fact, I saved the Fleet. They would have come to your aid, the aid of Starfleet's finest, and they would have all perished as well. I know that you would have wanted to help that planet, but I couldn't let you. I had to think of a plan, and I gave myself 24 hours. I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head.  
Riker looked at Picard, furrowing his brow. Q had never apologized for anything.   
"Q, what happened?" Jean-Luc asked, going to stand beside him.  
Q shook his head. He didn't know how to explain it. Jean-Luc put his hands up.   
"Thank you Q," he said.   
Q smiled lightly. "You're welcome. I did it because I love you Jean-Luc. You and this crew are my only real friends. The other Qs, they don't understand my fascination. I know you all think me annoying, but I will do anything for you. I've made my choice, and if I get kicked out of the Continuum again, I will be kicked out knowing that I helped you, and I hope that I will be allowed to return here."  
Jean-Luc smiled and pressed a small kiss to Q's cheek. "I was wrong about you in the beginning, Q."  
Q smiled and stood up. "I will see you again soon, Jean-Luc," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to Jean-Luc's lips. Breaking the kiss, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

*

Jean-Luc opened his eyes, filled with confusion. A smile came to his face as he sat up. He tapped his comm badge. "Commander Riker, has Q made an appearance?"  
"No, why Captain?" Riker asked, Picard hearing the confusion in his First Officer's voice.  
"Just wondering," he replied, trying to sound indifferent. "Thank you Number One. Picard out."  
His smile broadened. Perhaps his perception of Q could change. He knew that dreams could tell a person a lot about themselves, and his dreams were telling him that Q wasn't as bad as he thought.

He was looking forward to seeing Q again, a thought that he never thought he would have.

finis.


End file.
